Isn't that Okay if you don't look good ?
by xkiluax
Summary: A song fic. Someone is confessing to Sora and Tai and Matt are hiding in the bushes listening.....


Isn't it Okay if you don't look good ?   
  
" Geez Tai! What are you looking at?"   
"Whoa! Shhhhhhhhh! Matt you scare me half to death..." said Tai " Look "  
" Sorry. Sora? Whoa! What is she doing here?"  
"Stupid! Can't you see she is with whom?"  
"Usako! What is she doing here with Usako?"  
" Seems that Usako is confessing to Sora ~ Funny funny ~ "  
  
For some reason Matt felt uneasy about that...  
  
"Matt? Hey Matt! "  
"Huh? Sorry...what did you said just now?"  
"Arrrr! Jealously ~ "  
"What?"  
* Does he mean that I actually. ......Have a crush on Sora? No way...she's a friend.... *  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh~~~ Usako's speaking!"  
  
" Um.... well.... what's the matter? Usako san?" said Sora.  
"Umm.... Sora..."Usako said blushing.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you. Mind going on a date with me!" he blast out.  
Sora was kind of shock at the very first moment....  
  
*Please say No Sora! Say No! Huh?! What am I thinking? Sora's a friend.... but a nice and caring one too...Dude! What am I thinking AWWWWW Matt Ishida get Sora out of your mind!"*  
" So you actually cared, Mattie san."  
" Huh? What did you said again?"  
" I mean, you care! "  
" Who said I care about if Sora are going to say yes or not!"  
"Oops I didn't said that ~ I mean I thought you care about if Usako will success or not ~ so ya actually care about Sora? O ~~ I see I see " Tai joked.  
" Tai!" said Matt blushing.  
" Shhhhhhhhh! Sora will kill us if she knows that we are listening! "  
"Sorry..."  
  
" I am sorry...Usako...but I...um..."  
Usako sighed. " I know."  
" Huh? "  
" Ya like Tai, don't you?"  
  
" What! " said Tai.  
Matt just stares at Sora and didn't say a word.  
  
" Haha...no. Good guess but actually I..."  
" Not Taichi Kamiya? I 've always thought you have a crush on him."  
" Sounds like I am?" Sora asked.  
" Actually, No. These are rumors only..."  
" Tai is my best friend. Best FRIEND."  
  
Matt gives out a sign of relief. * Thanks God. *  
" Geez Matt. "  
"What?"  
" You really care."  
  
" So whom do you actually have a crush on? " Usako asked.  
" Um...I can tell you ...but promise keep it as a secret...OK?"  
" Sure! What are friends for?" said Usako.  
" Thanks...."  
" SO, who's the luck guy?"  
"Lucky? "  
" Yup.Yup, tell me tell me.... hehe..." Usako persuaded.  
  
" Shut up Tai! "Matt commanded.  
" Wow...wonder who Sora really have a crush on."  
  
For some reason Matt don't want to know.... or does he?  
  
" Matt Ishida." Sora said blushing.  
" Huh! So you have a crush on EVERYGIRL'S DREAM?"  
  
" WOW ~ "   
" What? " * did I hear that wrongly? *  
" She said she has a crush on you MATT ISHIDA!!! " Tai shouted.  
" Shhhhhhhhh!!! Tai."  
"Oops! " Tai covered his mouth.  
  
Unfortunately, Sora and Usako have already noticed them....  
  
" What are you two doing here? " said Usako, grinning. " Ar-Huh MATT ~ what are you doing here?"  
" Um...we. Um..."  
" So...from when you guys are here? " Usako asked, still grinning.  
" We listen to the whole thingy, aren't we? MATT?"  
" Tai!"  
Sora's eyes widen.  
" Um...so you two..." Sora looks at Matt.  
"Yea." He admitted.  
  
Flashback   
" Yup.Yup, tell me tell me.... hehe..." Usako persuaded.  
" Matt Ishida." Sora said blushing.  
  
End flashback.  
  
~ We first met walking on our own paths  
Every one holds something different in their hearts  
Next to feelings of fighting is a heart that can become weak  
My team will be there then, I won't forget it ~  
  
Sora start blushing heavily, she turn around and said " I have got something very important to do, see ya."  
  
And ran away.  
  
" Matt..." said both Tai and Usako.  
" Yea..."  
" Ya like Sora? " they asked.  
" Huh? "  
" Answer US! "  
" Well...maybe..."  
" Then chase after her! "Usako order  
" Or you will lose her forever. ...Don't know how many Usako are here in this Odaiba High school ~ "  
" Taichi Kamiya! " Usako shouted.  
" Thanks! " said Matt, chasing after Sora.  
  
What can you do now without using your hidden weapon!?  
Isn't it okay to make a racket?  
Don't be afraid, you should go on honestly  
  
" Sora! Wait!"  
" Don't chase after me!"  
" Wait! I have something to tell you!"  
Matt chase after her, with no hesitation, he grabs her hand.  
  
The key that opens dreams is in these hands  
The door to the unknown is right before my eyes  
It's good to believe in burning heartbeats  
A new world is opening up  
"What do you want!" said Sora, looking down to the ground.  
" I want to hear once more."   
"Huh?"  
  
You can do a lot of things, even if you're worried, it can't be helped  
If we really understand each other, then it's okay to stop  
Even when I don't want to hear complaints and I won't give up, I'm not getting anywhere  
If everyone becomes one, we'll become bigger  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Sora.  
" Ya know I mean it."  
"But ......I've always thought you deserve better."  
" Nothing better than you."  
  
What will you use your best trump card on!?  
Isn't it okay if you don't look good?  
Don't look back; you should go on without getting lost.  
  
Sora's eyes widen. She blushed heavily, " But...."  
" No buts. I love you Sora Takenouchi,"   
  
The key that opens dreams is now in my hands  
The door to the unknown is right there  
I'll aim for the things that I want to find  
My world is opening up  
  
Sora was speechless. She kept on looking at the ground.  
" Look at me Sora. "  
"Yea. " she looks up and wants to say something. But Matt gently pushes her to the wall, placing one hand on the wall, and the other one on Sora 's cheeks. Her lips were silence by a firm kiss from Matt.  
  
The key that opens dreams is in these hands  
The door to the unknown is right before my eyes  
It's good to believe in burning heartbeats  
A new world is opening up  
  
He blushed. " I like that. We should do that more often."  
" Yea..." Sora said, blushing.  
Matt can't help but smiled. * I really like her. Especially when she is blushing*  
" Sora." Said Matt grabbing her hand again.  
" Yes? Matt." She whispered. Blushing heavily.  
" Let's go."  
~ Fin ~  
  
The song I use in this fic was actually Matt's 02 theme song. " The key that open dreams." I always thought this is a song dedicated to Sora by Matt...it was so cute! And I like the words " Isn't that Okay if you don't look good?" the best! People often pair up Mimi with Matt because they thought they are cute together. Now that you know , Matt doesn't care that at all.   



End file.
